


Convergence, with Jesse from Accounting

by Skittlethrill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Betrayal, CEO AU, Chat Logs, Corruption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't fuck with Angela, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hana from Sales, Hot Tea, In more ways than one, Junkrat Hana Lucio and Zarya are the gossip squad, Loss of Wifi, Lucio from PR, More characters to come, Multi, Mutual Pining, NO TOMATOES, Office Shenanigans, Omnic Racism, Partially Unreliable Narrator, Scion Hanzo Shimada, The Reinhardt IncidentTM, The Storage Closet, everyone makes an appearence, poor Jesse McCree, ridiculous cowboy hats, the incident no one mentions, the look
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlethrill/pseuds/Skittlethrill
Summary: Meet Hanzo Shimada, the bright and brilliant CEO of Shimada Technologies, world-renowned for his remarkable work in prosthetics. Handsome, strong, intelligent, rich, many people can describe him as a forward thinker and what anyone can strive to be. Barely anyone can touch him.Meet Jesse McCree, the newest intern. Poor as hell, barely able to afford to eat and living in a seedy apartment with a seedy roommate (who at least gets her rent in), he only took this job because Ana nagged him to get a singular job that’ll at least get him enough money to get through a week.And then they meet one day and something sparks between them.





	1. According to Ana, Self Care is a Vital Part of Everyone’s Aesthetic, Cowboy or Not

**Author's Note:**

> First off, gratuitous thanks to my beta readers/suggesters Spin, Misti Future, Rana, Reaplet, Amusedandconfused and everyone in the McHanzo Sanctuary server for beta reading/giving me ideas!

Jesse hauled himself into the front room of his apartment, sighing as took his Stetson off. “Phew...Sombra!” He called out to his roommate. “Please tell me ya washed the dishes!”

There was no answer.

“Sombra?” Jesse opened the door to the dining room, his eyes widening as he saw who was sitting at the table.

“Hello, Jesse. It’s so nice to see you again. Hm, you’ve gotten quite thin. Are you sure you’ve been eating well?”

“ANA? Wh-what are ya doin’ in my apartment? And why is Dad here too?”

“ _ Calmese _ , Jesse. And don’t worry, I made sure Sombra washed the dishes.” Gabriel, Jesse’s adoptive father pulled out the chair, urging him to sit. “We’re just having a nice little discussion.”

“Discussion? ‘Bout what?”

“Jesse, this is an intervention.” Ana cupped her hands together, around the cup of hot tea. “I know this apartment isn’t the best, but when I suggested you get a job when you move out, I meant one. As in, singular.”

“I did just that!”

“No you didn’t, you damn ingrate.” Gabe muttered. “Last time I checked, 1 isn’t 3.”

“Jesse McCree, for the good of your health and wellness...and mine too and probably Gabriel’s, get a singular job. Just one. Your dreams are important to you, and we’ll support you, but don’t you think it’s better if you at least get a steady income that won’t kill you?”

The American sighed defeatedly. “I know, but it’ll take me a long time to find a job that’ll consider taking me in.”

“I know a place that’s taking people in. Perfect for someone like you looking to make easy money. Fareeha and Reinhardt already have jobs there as security, but you could apply for accounting.”

“Accounting? I graduated for Hospitality and-”

“Jesse, do you know how to work a spreadsheet?” Gabe interrupted Jesse’s spiel.

“Uh...yeah?”

“You’ve probably beat half the applicants, then.” The muscular mechanic stood up, giving Jesse a pat. “Listen, kiddo. I know this is out of left field, but you’ll appreciate it. Trust me.”

“Understatement of the year,  _ papi _ . Jesse, you have to get your rent in without dying from sleep deprivation. I get mine in just fine.” Sombra entered the kitchen, finished with washing the dishes. 

“I don’t even know how you get your rent in.” Jesse retorted in envy at Sombra’s obvious economic triumph. “I’m pretty sure your pay can’t cover both my rent and yours like you did last month.”

“You can’t prove anything~” 

“Children, behave.” Ana finished her tea. “And Jesse, you know what I said. Get a job that allows for a sleep schedule."

* * *

  
  


_ Chat Log: 23:58 _

 

**cyborgninja69:** so they made you change jobs because they think working 3 retail jobs is bad for you

**cyborgninja69:** lmaoo you need like self care

**cyborgninja69:** but not like the self care is summoning your other self to fight your other other self in an alternate Denny’s parking lot

**Highnoon:** i know but it doesn’t feel right literally being handed this job

**cyborgninja69:** duuuude take it

**cyborgninja69:** you need the money for your cafe or whatevs and rent and groceries and it’s like a regular job that doesn’t leach your sleep schedule

**Highnoon:** and if i don’t get in?

**cyborgninja69:** oh please my company’s always looking for new employees so you could run with us if you don’t get in

**cyborgninja69:** besides you’re just going to be an intern that’s literally going to be everyone’s coffee courier

**Highnoon:** If I knew I’d’ve been a barista i’d have gone to Kofi Aromo.

**Cyborgninja69:** lol but actually just chill, cruise the interview and tell them you know spreadsheets

**Cyborgninja69:** where you headed anyways

**Highnoon:** Shimada Technologies.

**Cyborgninja69:** oh shiiiiiit that’s where i work

**Cyborgninja69:** im in marketing but i cant get promoted  <_< it sucks

**Cyborgninja69:** anyways dress code won’t allow you to wear that stupid hat or flannel so i hope you have dress shirts that actually fit

**Highnoon:** rude

* * *

 

Jesse was now officially the new hire at Shimada Technologies, and as he walked into the lobby he couldn’t help but notice how...incredibly modern it was. 

As he walked in, an SST E-54 Omnic stationed to his right waved at him, whistling a two toned greeting twice. Jesse waved back, instantly feeling a bit insecure. He did have clothes that adhered to the dress code standard - he was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants, but he chose to keep the cowboy boots. They were his only pair of shoes he had and he couldn’t even afford to buy another.

“Jesse! You finally arrive!” And with no warning, Jesse was picked up and squashed into a bearhug, crushing his ribs and killing him instantly, ending the story.

 

Just kidding. Jesse was crushed against a mountain of a man though, which was close enough. “Reinhardt! Great to see you too.” He struggled to smile against the immense pain.

To his relief, he was finally set down. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to take you to the office where you’ll be working. Follow me!”

Reinhardt took Jesse to a desk, where a young woman with mousy brown hair was sitting. 

“Mornin’ luv!” She greeted, voice twanged with a Cockney accent. “I’m Lena Oxton, the receptionist. You the new hire?”

“Sure am! Jesse McCree.”

“Here’s your card.” Lena slid a keycard over. “You use it every day to clock in! Have a nice morning!”

Jesse took his card and slid it through the receiver, and the glass doors to her left opened. “Neat.”

Reinhardt and Jesse proceeded through past the offices to where Jesse would be working - Accounting. The next few hours were a whirlwind of things Jesse forgot in due time, lots of orientations, meetings and signatures zipping past like a bullet train.

Jesse sat down in the break room, opening his small lunch container of leftovers from yesterday’s dinner. A young woman, chewing bubblegum popped into the room, filling a cup of instant ramen up and planting herself into the seat next to Jesse.

“Hiya! You’re the new guy, right? I’m Hana. From Sales.” She held out her hand, blowing a bubble with her gum.

“Howdy.”  Jesse shook her hand firmly.

Gasping, Hana stood up, placing her hands on the table. “So it is true! You really are an amateur cowboy! I’m so telling Lucio about this.”

“Lucio? Who’s that?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you’re new. Lucio’s from PR. Speaking of, I should totally get you oriented with this place.”

“Please, not another orientation. I feel like I’ve been oriented so much I’ve become disoriented.”

“Don’t worry. All you gotta know is that Lynx Seventeen might be snarky, but they're our only I.T. professional for a reason. You know Orisa, right? The woman working security’s front desk?”

Jesse shook his head.

“Oh yeah, right, forgot she’s in Numbani. Anyways she has a niece named Efi who’s eleven, but we basically treat her as one of our own.”

“And that’s it?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Oh, look at that. Lucio! Come over here, it’s true! The new guy is totally an amateur cowboy!”

A man with long hair, tied up in dreadlocks walked into the room, currently looking rather distressed. “Hey, Hana and new guy.”

“Lucio, what’s wrong? I have no time for your negativity. Tell us.”

Sitting down, Lucio took his lunch out. “Hanzo cancelled the sponsorship.”

“He _ WHAT _ ?!” Hana slammed her hands on the table once more. “He wouldn’t! We’ve been doing this for like, two years now!”

“I know, and I don’t get it! He didn’t even give us a reason! I mean, I tried eavesdropping at his office and all he said was “funding” or something like that. Makes no sense and now I’m bummed out.”

“Will someone tell me what on earth’s goin’ on here?” Jesse looked quite confused. “I’m new here, you best remember that.”

“Our CEO cancelled our sponsorship of this annual art festival that happens at Petras General. All these kids draw and their work gets sold to people, but for some reason Hanzo cancelled it.”

“Something to do with funding.” Lucio added, trying to be helpful.

“Who’s the CEO?”

Both workers looked at him in doubt and shock. “You don’t know who the CEO of Shimada Technologies is.”

Jesse shook his head.

“This is gold.” Lucio snickered, pulling his phone out to record. “You’re joking, right? I mean, it’s literally right in the name.”

“No, I actually don’t know! Who runs this place?”

Hana tapped on her phone, pulling out an article. “LOL, you really are clueless.”

“D-did you just say L-O-L. Out loud.”

“It’s a thing she does.” Lucio interjected, obviously used to Hana’s colloquialisms.

“Hanzo Shimada. He’s like, the most perfect being ever. He’s smart and charming enough to found a corporation based on tech and prosthetics,  _ and _ assume full control.” Hana shoved her phone (a pink case with a bunny decal) into Jesse’s eyes.

The intern looked at the man’s face. A small blush crossed his face for a moment.

“Not to mention he’s strong, too.” Lucio added. “There was this arm wrestling competition during Aleksandra’s birthday, remember? He put up a good fight against Akande, Reinhardt and Aleksandra!”

“No he didn’t! Reinhardt wrecked him, and he went easy on Zarya since it was her birthday. Akande was too distracted by your ass to beat Hanzo.”

“Oh my god, shut up. Anyways, Hanzo’s like one of those perfect people you get compared to. Strong, beautiful, smart, charming-”

“- _ not _ to mention rich. Like, filthy rich. Rich enough to afford copies of custom made clothing and a penthouse in this economy.”

“I hate him already.” Jesse concluded, his two conversational partners exchanging The Look that meant they saw the blush.

* * *

  
Jesse walked into his apartment, grumbling as he entered his bedroom and took his bag, before going into the bathroom. Sombra watched him with amused eyes hiding behind her laptop as he continued his anger-driven tirade, only fueled by the frigid waters of the shower.

“Did you get fired on your first day? How was it?” Sombra pressed, amused by Jesse’s fired up temper. “Please tell me you actually got fired on the first day.”

“No. But I hated it, thanks.” Jesse promptly shot back, a bite of sarcasm to his normally harmless voice.

“Aww,  _ pobrecito _ . Does Mr. Cowboy want a hug?” Sombra teased, mockingly. 

“Sombra, the CEO has  _ absolute power _ in this company and everyone’s fine with it! What kind of business model is that?!”

“A business model. Why do you ask?”

“Who the hell does he think he is, running this like he’s the king…”

“Hanzo Shimada runs a corporation that literally depends on quality assurance on all levels. We’re not just talking smart house programs and prosthetics that are the real thing, we’re talking the most secure cyber system on the  _ planet _ .”

“I have a feeling we’re not talking about the same thing here.”

“Okay, so I tried to hack into Shimada Tech.” Sombra admitted, leaning back on the sofa. “But still, what’s got you pissed? C’mon, you can tell Sombra anything. It won’t matter since I already know, but Gabe says venting makes all the difference.”

“Hanzo pulled the plug on sponsoring the Petras Hospital fundraiser. You know, the art show? With the kid’s drawings?”

“Oh yeah. So?”

“He literally pulled the plug on it. As in, cancelled. Gone. Diagnosed with dead.”

“Oh, did he?” Sombra replied, nodding her head as she drifted off into the cyberspace.

“I bet a stingy ass like his would do that kind of thing. I mean, come on! It’s kids, for Pete’s sake!” 

Sombra eyed the imaginary camera to her right, as if to ask why she got a roommate like this. “You have no idea how bad I want to record this.”

“I bet he charges 5 dollars every time someone looks at him!” Jesse fiddled around on his phone, before showing Sombra the CEO in question. “Just look at him! Can’t you feel your wallet gettin’ lighter?”

“Yup.”

“I bet he’s the definition of rich. He’s got a private island, a private jet, a nice lil’ mansion in Japan, and you know what’s the kicker? He was born into this, meanwhile I’m stuck here in this dingy apartment having to work under him!”

“And don’t forget your very loving roommate. But man, if he gave his watch to us we’d have enough to get a better place.”

“Correction, stuck here in this dingy apartment with the  _ worst roommate ever. _ ” Jesse gave Sombra a playful punch as he settled down on the sofa, a can of pop in his hands.

“Hey! I remembered to wash the dishes. Besides, I’ve probably paid your share in rent like, 6 times now.”

“Where do you even get that money from? Do IT specialists make that much?”

“I always keep my tricks secret.” Sombra stood up, packing her things up. “I know you’re still hiding something, though. I can tell.”

Jesse sighed. “Well...just look at him. He’s stylish, he’s smart and charming enough to have founded the company, he’s strong enough that you can see his clothes just kinda fit around his chest-”

“That sounds like a crush.” 

“I  _ do not _ have a crush on someone like him!” Jesse threw the singular cushion at Sombra. “Sides, even if I did he probably wouldn’t be into someone poor like me.”

“ _ Totally _ a crush.” Sombra smirked, picking her messenger bag up. “Be right back.  _ Boop. _ ” She tapped Jesse on the nose.

“Sombra, wait, you forgot your-” The door slammed already. “-umbrella. Eh, she’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

Hanzo made his way home, undeterred by the paparazzi and reporters that constantly hounded him. His brother urged him to at least get a bodyguard or drive home, but considering Hanzo practically lived so close to work it just seemed like a waste of time. He made sure to avoid stepping in any puddles - his shoes were too expensive.

Besides, he knew how to defend himself.

The sky was cloudy and Hanzo could tell it was going to rain again. He had his umbrella ready, but as the droplets began falling, he noticed one stranger had been unprepared for the downpour, and had resorted to covering their bag with their purple jacket, practically having to run to avoid getting wet. Unfortunately for her, she suddenly slipped, groaning as she realized she would have to get to her destination with wet pants.

“Here.” He helped the young woman up. “You might want to be careful. Take this.” He handed her his umbrella.

“Oh, wow. Thanks, _amigo_.” With a wave, she made her way off.

Hanzo smiled at her, before making his way inside.

“Good evening, Mr. Shimada.” The doorman greeted as he opened the door for the CEO.

“Please, Hanzo will suffice.” Smiling back at him, the Japanese man walked through the lobby, into the elevator. He made his way up to the top floor, opening the door to one of the two penthouses up there. The penthouse he and his brother shared was incredibly large and empty, but the other apartment was devoid of occupants.

“Hanzo!” His brother greeted from inside his room, currently focused on whatever game he was playing. “How was it today? And why are you so late, anyways?”

“The hospital tried to save face on my choice.”

“What choice?”

“I chose not to sponsor the Children’s Art Show.”

“Dude, whaaat?” Putting the game on pause, Genji swiveled around in his chair, putting his headphones around his neck. “Anija, you have to give me the deets!”

Hanzo entered the room, undeterred by the various anime paraphernalia and sat down on Genji’s bed. “Petras has been overcharging on their medical bills again. I have already told them if they continued this I would cease sponsorship and pay the medical bills instead.”

“And?”

“What did you expect, Genji? Petras told the media I pulled for no reason at all.”

“Nice going, brother.” Genji put his headphones back on and resumed playing. “Speaking of important, you know we have a new hire, right?”

“Of course I do.”

Genji took his phone out, scrolling through his gallery. “I have a picture of him, he looks so ridiculous because he has a cowboy aesthetic. Which reminds me, didn’t you have a crush on cowboys when we were young? I remember you saying you wanted to marry Clint Eastwood~”

Hanzo stared at the image of the man and how...uncivilized he looked. The man’s beard was a bit unkempt, his hair was long, and he was wearing an utterly ridiculous cowboy hat.

“You’re blushing~” Genji teased, and Hanzo had to restrain himself from killing his brother right there and then out of embarrassment. “Oh, you totally have a crush on Jesse! This is prime blackmail. Hanzo Shimada, world famous CEO, one of the greatest minds of all time has a crush on an  _ amateur cowboy _ !”

“I swear, Genji, I will end my sponsorship of your channel.”

“You’ve done that like, 7 times already. 5 on air.”

Hanzo sighed, leaving Genji’s room. “I have no time for this. I’m going to the gym, where people do not humour me about my love life.”

“Love life? What love life? All I see is a gigantic crush on Mr. Amateur Cowboy!”

* * *

When Hanzo returned, it was late in the evening and he could hear Genji’s commentary through his bedroom door. He was exhausted and he wanted to just sleep at this point.

As he entered his bedroom, he sat on his bed, beginning to undress from his gym clothes and into something much more suitable for sleeping when he saw the round lump under his sheets.

He immediately pulled them off. Genji had placed a tomato under his sheets in hopes Hanzo would sit on it.

He finished changing his clothes and practically threw open the door to Genji’s room. “Genji.”

“Huh? What is it,  _ anija _ ?” Genji took his headphones off, continuing to play his game, shooting enemies left and right. On his second monitor, Hanzo could see the chat go wild at his sudden, yet routine appearance, spamming pixelated emojis modeled after him.

The CEO placed the tomato in front of him. “Cease these antics. NO TOMATOES!” And using his fist, he squashed it, Genji only flinching like this was a regular occurence. “Don’t make me consider ending my sponsorship of your channels.”

Hanzo left, but Genji collapsed into laughter. “Haha! Oh my god, I am so putting this online. Wait until everyone hears my brother say “NO TOMATOES!” Genji imitated his brother’s stern, serious tone of voice.


	2. The Shimada Brothers Encounter Very Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has very strange feelings around Jesse, and tries to do something about them.
> 
> Genji has very strange feelings too, but he has a working solution: be a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to Caddberry, Misti and everyone else who reviewed this chapter!

The first thing Jesse did when he woke up, after, of course, grumbling to himself as he turned the alarm off, check the news. Today’s forecast, sunny, a good change from last month’s rainstorms.

Mindlessly, he opened a new tab and entered one of those tabloid news sites he humoured. It always made a good morning to him when the rich made fools of themselves in court or the public.

On the front page, were two headlines of his new boss and the apparently world famous CEO, Hanzo Shimada.

_Hanzo Shimada spotted with a new player in his little game! Who could it be?_

_Hanzo Shimada sparks new meme on latest stream!_

The image on the first article looked incredibly familiar. Zooming in, he saw a very familiar purple jacket. One that was hanging on the coat rack outside the door.

“SOMBRA! You’re on the news again!” Jesse called out and knocked on the wall he shared with the hacker.

Grumbling, Sombra exited her room while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the lavender glow of her desktop accenting the dark room. “Jesse...I was having a nice dream. Why’d you have to wake me?”

“You’re on the news.”

Her attention piqued and she snapped out of her groggy state, making her way over to Jesse’s phone to see the tabloid. “Really? I swear, I didn’t do anything this time.”

“Why on earth were you with Hanzo Shimada? You don’t work for that guy, do ya?.”

“You really do hate him, huh?”

“I wasn’t born into the world with a silver spoon in my mouth, and look where I am. Meanwhile,” Jesse showed Sombra the second article. “This smartass already became an icon and he’s barely lifted a finger.”

“Oh, you just found out about the ‘No Tomatoes’ thing, didn’t you? I thought Genji was your friend, wouldn’t you have seen that?”

“Yeah, since junior high, but I thought hittin’ the hay was much better...what was Hanzo doing on Genji’s stream, anyway?”

“You can ask that later. I need a second.” Sombra exited the room, discreetly sending a text as she tried to stifle a sharp laugh. “By the way, if you don’t get ready soon I’m gonna be eating pancakes for two.”

* * *

_Chat Log: 6:55_

 

 **Sombra:** You owe me $20. 

**Gabriel Reyes:** What did Jesse do this time?

 **Sombra:** He slept before 12, for once.

 **Gabriel Reyes:** Bullshit.

 

* * *

“Genji, listen, I don’t know why you’re doing this, but really, I can go without lunch.” As much as Jesse tried to tug at the electric green sleeve of the streamer’s sweater, Genji would not budge.

“You really are an idiot. Still starving yourself, just like back in college!” Genji opened the door, ushering Jesse inside the fast food restaurant. “I can’t believe this. I play games and watch anime for like, 6 hours every night and my life is somehow more together than yours.”

“Fine. I’ll try and pay you-” Jesse started before his Japanese friend cut him off with a tsk.

“Don’t pay me back, consider this charity or something.”

They stood at the kiosk, making their orders when Jesse noticed someone else enter out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, if it ain’t our lord and savior CEO. Thought a rich guy like him would be more suited to steaks and champagne.”

“He’s more of a sake guy, but - wait, he’s here.” Genji peered from the kiosk, holding back his laughter as he watched Hanzo went past the self-service kiosks, looking up at the menu screens. “Oh my god. I can’t believe it.”

“Right? I wonder what’d draw him to a poor place li-”

“Hanzo!” Genji abandoned his slack-jawed friend to converse with the CEO. “What’re you ordering? Are you going to get it with NO TOMATOES?” Genji couldn’t resist breaking out in laughter.

“You are making a fool of yourself, Genji. Go back to where you came from.”

Sighing, Genji returned to Jesse, whose mouth was shaped exactly like an O. After a few moments, the gamer lifted Jesse’s lower jaw and forcibly closed it, snapping him out of his stupor.

“Genji, what on earth was that?”

“Oh, haven’t you heard? Hanzo was on my stream last night. I pranked him by putting a tomato on his bed and he was all like ‘NO TOMATOES!’.”

“I heard, but why the hell was he on your stream! How’d you put a tomato on his bed? You’re his worker!”

“Wait, you don’t actually know.”

Jesse shook his head, much to Genji’s amusement.

“Hanzo Shimada. Genji Shimada. We’re related, you know, because we’re brothers.” The younger man smirked, tapping on the kiosk screen to finish ordering.

“Y’ALL’RE KIN?!”

Genji shushed his friend, looking around at the nearby, confused diners, he lowered his voice a little. “You know my last name! You were my roommate in college! I’m surprised you didn’t connect the dots sooner.” He  tried to hold back a bit of laughter as he hissed the words out, growing more surprised at the pure shock Jesse was going through.

“Well, I thought just because you have the same last name doesn’t mean you’re related!”

Genji took a deep breath, before clapping his hands together and pointing them at Jesse. “Boy. I’m amazed I’m still your friend despite you being a complete and utter idiot... Just like my _brother_ , Hanzo _Shimada_.” A metaphorical light bulb lit itself, and the gears started turning. “Ohoho, you two would be a perfect match!”

“Now what in the sam hill is that supposed to mean?”

* * *

  
With his belly full and hunger sated, Jesse resumed working back at his desk, but the office was quiet.

“Hey, Jesse, could you get these files to Akande by the end of the day?” One of his co-workers, a shorter, chubbier woman named Mei placed some files on his desk. “I'd do it but I have to get back to HR.”

“Sure thing. I’ll do it right now.” He got up and walked down the hall to Akande’s office. After dropping them off, he exited only to see the CEO in front of him.

Upon further examination, Jesse realized just how rich Hanzo was to afford custom clothes outfitted just for him. Hanzo’s dress shirt had a design of two dragons on his sleeve, slightly hidden by the black vest. His dress pants had the same design on the thighs, near his right pocket. Those must have cost a fortune. He could probably buy a better apartment with that golden watch, too.

There was a feeling of rage that slowly burned within him for a few seconds. He wanted to pull him by the tie and throw a few punches, but he vanquished the thought. No, he wanted to keep the job.

Jesse must have been staring for a long time because Hanzo suddenly spoke up. “Ah, you must be the new hire. Jesse McCree, yes?” He held out his hand. “Hanzo Shimada. The CEO. I saw you with my brother. I apologize if he was behaving particularly...outlandish.”

“Oh yeah, I heard of ya.” Jesse firmly shook his hand, a blush beginning to become apparent on his face the more he looked at his boss. “Howdy.”

“My brother told me you weren’t seen without one of those, uh...cowman hats.” Hanzo blurted out, suddenly feeling rather hot, wishing he could loosen his tie without seeming flustered.

“Did he now?” Jesse chuckled at Hanzo’s little flub, before  “Well, I doubt dress code would’ve let me keep up my little look.”

“I...see. Perhaps you might get an opportunity later. We have Casual Fridays.”

“I wouldn’t mind somethin’ like that.” Jesse mimicked himself tipping his hat. “Well, gotta get back to work. Was nice talkin’ with ya.”

“It was pleasant to talk with you as well.” As Jesse left, Hanzo let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Genji stepped around the corner. “I’m gonna go on a limb here and say you made yourself look like an idiot. Also, aren’t Casual Fridays gone? Don’t you remember The Reinhardt Incident™?”

“We will talk at home, brother.” Hanzo walked back to his office. “And we must never bring up The Reinhardt Incident™.”

* * *

  
“You are so hopeless Hanzo, even with training.” Genji snickered across the hall as he dug into a tub of ice cream, currently focused on whatever shooter he was playing.

“You made me binge one of those romantic comedies.” The eldest Shimada tried to counter.

“They’re called rom-coms. Also, Jesse’s hat is a cowboy hat, not _cowman_!”

“Fine. It’s just…” Hanzo paused for a moment, trying to translate his thoughts. “He’s rather charming. And he seems rather strong, and-”

“So he’s perfect. Dude, half the world thinks you are too, and yet somehow you flub your lines talking to him.”

“Cease. I get...strange feelings around Jesse.”

“Oh, do you? That’s called being gay, _anija_ . I get strange feelings around you, too. It’s called _disappointment._ ”

“That tells me nothing, Genji. You were always the charming one of us both. What should I do?”

“Don’t try to impress him too much. Learn from the many videos of my wipeouts and don’t do anything stupid.”

“That’s a given. I was always the smartest of us two.”

“ _Aniki-_ ” Huffing in annoyance, Genji weakly threw a pachimari at Hanzo, missing and letting it hit the ground. “You know what, I’ll be nice and let you have this one. You said I was the more charming one, anyways.”

“What else can you suggest?” Hanzo pressed.

“Hm. You want to see him with that hat on, right? Try bending the rules. You have control of the entire environment he spends 8 hours in. Make it a bit more comfortable for your cowman.” Genji teased, setting down the empty ice cream tub.

“Are you saying I should bring Casual Fridays back? Even after the Reinhardt Incident™?” Hanzo questioned, an eyebrow raised in surprise.

“First off, you said never to bring that up again. Second off, of course! Do it! Besides, it’s fall, so no repeats.”

“Genji, you do realize I’m not going to let you wear some anime shirt to work.”

“I don’t care, I want to see Jesse wear that stupid hat to work!”

* * *

  
The week had sped by until Friday, and most, if not all of the workers were quite overjoyed to see Casual Fridays being brought back, even if it brought back memories of the beloved older security officer that only appeared in their nightmares.

Hanzo was the sole member of Shimada Technologies who wasn’t informally dressed to some degree - he was the CEO after all, and he had an image to keep.

That, and Genji had told him the rest of his clothes were so formal or outdated he’d have to buy more.

As he made his rounds across the offices, he deliberately avoided Accounting. He couldn’t face Jesse after what happened, but morbid curiosity began drawing him closer and closer.

Soon Hanzo found himself at Accounting, his mind solely on Jesse, the resident cowboy the CEO couldn’t help lusting after.

_Look at yourself. You are acting like an utter fool. You can cut deals with some of the biggest corporations in the world and yet, you can’t even hold 30 seconds of conversation with a low-level worker without making a mistake._

His downward spiral of thoughts cut out as he saw the man in question. Of course, Genji was right, the hat was utterly ridiculous, but it was certainly fitting for someone like him. It was very well worn and a bit scuffed up, and Hanzo could even see a few bullet casings on top of the brim.

Jesse turned around, noticing him, their eyes locked. Hanzo’s breath hitched as he scanned over the hunk of man in front of him, his face reddening like he had too many glasses of sake. The flannel shirt was tight against his chest and the CEO had to restrain himself from looking further down.

“Was it worth the wait?” Jesse asked almost flirtatiously. “I mean, you wanted to see me wearing this ol’ thing, right?” He said tipping his hat ever so slightly to his boss.

“I...of course, yes. It is utterly ridiculous, Genji was right.” Hanzo gave a weak smile to the accountant.

Hanzo spun on his heels, chuckling to himself a bit as Jesse looked onwards in confusion. It was on his way back to the office when the CEO realized he might have inadvertently insulted Jesse, but it was too late. All he could do was hide back in his office like the coward he was.

His path quickly switched to his brother’s cube. Genji would know what to do. He headed down the hallway to Advertising. Yes, Genji could certainly fix his mistake.

* * *

“ _Anija_ , I don’t think you blew it.” Spinning around in his chair, Genji faced his brother. “You’re always like this with social interactions.”

“I can’t help but shake the feeling he’s mad at me for some reason. He barely acknowledged me when I returned to the Accounting Department, and seemed rather...bothered, for some reason.”

“For some reason. Yeah, right.” Genji snickered as he stood up, pinching his older brother’s cheek. “Your sense of humor is literally insulting.”

“How should I make it up to him, then?” Hanzo asked, swatting  Genji’s fingers off of him, shooting a glare as he rubbed his red cheek.

“Hm.” Genji paused in thought. “Take him out to dinner. You, Jesse, and me. You’ve done it a billion times with other workers, so no need to worry _anjia_.”

“That does not sound so bad...almost uncharacteristically tame, for you.”

“Hey!” Genji protested, landing a weak punch at Hanzo’s beefy arm. “You know what, just talk to him some more! Rely on your training.”

“Training being binging those horrible rom-coms? I hardly found usable material in such terrible films.” He huffed in reply to the younger man before him.

“Just get to it, Hanzo!” Genji said with a wink, ushering Hanzo out of his cubicle. “Jesse’s usually in the break room by now. If he isn’t, maybe he’s out on a smoke break. Oooh, or that burger place! I should totally go there again.”

* * *

“Guess what mates?!” A young man with wild blonde hair, slightly dyed orange and black at the tips to make it look like it was smoldering, practically leapt into the break room, holding bottles of brightly coloured drinks. “Jamie’s got the refreeeshments!”

“Aw, yeah!” Hana stood up, snatching the Mountain Dew from the Australian’s hand. “I needed this so bad!”

“Hana, that is nothing but sugar!” Reinhardt reprimanded as he took his share of drinks from Jamison’s inventory. “But I must say, thank you, my friend!”

Everyone had gathered in the lunchroom to pour some drinks and enjoy the weekend - Jesse included. Even if their shift had ended, Hana had explained that sometimes everyone would gather in the break room and “chill”, which was basically do nothing.

Jesse sighed as he kicked back with a root beer in one hand and a sandwich in the other, tuning out his co-workers, only acknowledging Genji with a nod as he placed change next to him. “Mm, haven’t had these in a while. So good…”

“Hello.” Suddenly perking up, Jesse turned around to see Hanzo on the chair next to him.

“Hanzo! Didn’t expect to see you, uh, here.”

“I...get that a lot.” Hanzo gave a weak smile to the intern. “I’m afraid I might have come off as a little rude this morning. If you would like, I can make it up to you. Perhaps you would be willing to go to dinner with Genji and me?”

Hanzo slipped him the business card of a restaurant. Everything about it screamed _high-end_ and _expensive_ and there was no possible way Jesse could ever accept because eating here would probably cost an entire week’s worth of pay or more. Jesse was just about to crack his knuckles and-

“I will be paying for all three of us. Please, don’t worry about paying me back.”

“Yes.” Jesse almost blurted out at the opportunity of a free meal at such a fancy location. His anger had disappeared as soon as it came, replaced by a strange feeling of regret and slight shame. “When will we meet?”

“Saturday, for lunch, at 12 PM. I trust you will not be late. Is it possible I could, maybe, have your number? Just in case you require assistance.”

In the background, Hana sent a text, smirking to herself as she witnessed the exchange of numbers.

* * *

_Chat Log: 12:42_

**D.va:** These dorks. These fools. These absolute buffoons.

 **D.va:** You guys might’ve known Jesse for a bit longer because of Genji but even _I’m_ shocked at how long it took.

 **Junkrat:** YES! OPERATION LAID COWBOY DRAGON IS A GO!!

 **Cyborgninja69:** please never use that again

 **Junkrat:** :(((((

 **Zarya512:** I left for the washroom. Did you convince him in time?

 **Cyborgninja69:** lmao you missed it, hanzo asked jesse to the restaurant WITH ME

 **D.va:** Talk about clueless amirite

 **Frogboi:** lol i cant believe this is happening

 **Frogboi:** for the first time genji youre a third wheel!

 **Frogboi:** and for the first time your brother has a date and you dont

 **D.va:** welp time for plan B

 **Cyborgninja69:** Jamison, Hana, get the papers ready.

 

* * *

Saturday afternoon rolled around and Hanzo was awaiting his brother to drive up at any moment. Genji typically visited the gym with friends in the late morning, and so had agreed to meet him and Jesse at the restaurant at the agreed time.

“Where is he…” He mumbled to himself, checking his phone. Jesse had already arrived early, which was good, but his dress was a bit...lacking considering the high-end locale. While the surrounding diners had clean dresses and suit jackets, Jesse had only arrived looking like he just got back from a trip from a farm. Despite his flannel shirt and his blatant attempts to hide the scuffs in his jeans, Jesse, somehow, fit right in amongst the other diners. 

Everything about him screamed how out of place the cowboy was, yet for some reason he blended right in. His rugged, country charm, against the sleek, contemporary aesthetic of the dining area. Jesse’s laid-back expression, compared to everyone else’s stiffness, and how prim and proper the other diners carried themselves.

Jesse tapped his foot gently and began checking his phone. Was he getting impatient? Hanzo sent off a text.  


* * *

 

_Chat Log: 11:55_

 

 **Hanzo Shimada:** Genji. Where are you?

 **Cyborgninja69:** Sorry brother my tires got slashed

 **Cyborgninja69:** i might have to skip this one out :\

 **Hanzo Shimada:** Are you ok? How bad is the damage?

 **Hanzo Shimada:** What about insurance? Have you contacted them yet?

 **Cyborgninja69:** latest.jpg

 

* * *

Hanzo stared in utter confusion at his phone. Genji had sent him pictures of the Lexus’ tires, no doubt his, with those hideous green rims. But there were papers on top, with nothing but the symbol of a backslash.

Genji “slashed” his own tires.

He furiously typed out another message.

* * *

 

 **Hanzo Shimada:** You’re an absolute disgrace.

 **Cyborgninja69:** LMAO tell me something I dont know ;P

 **Cyborgninja69:** laters loser me and the gang are going to hit up the bubble tea shop and then head back to hanas to stream

 **Cyborgninja69:** okinawa half sweet with tapioca for you, right

 **Hanzo Shimada:**...Yes. Just like always. Thank you.

 **Cyborgninja69:** cool k bye enjoy your date ;D

* * *

  
“Hah. Sucker.” Genji put his phone to silent and hopped into the car. “Get in losers, we’re going shopping!”

Zarya, Jamison, Hana, and Lucio picked the papers of slashes off the tires, joining Genji inside as they sped off.

“Can’t wait to get my hands on some boba tea, half sweet!” Jamison grinned, his mouth watering at the thought. “What about Hanzo, how pissed was he?”

“Oh, Hanzo? Hopefully, he’ll have fun on his little date, so if we’re lucky he’ll forget all about me and my slashed tires!”

As they zoomed off, speakers blasting Lucio’s mixtape, Genji chuckled to himself. “Hahaha...I'm such a genius. Those two dorks will definitely be a couple by tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene, between the exchange of numbers and the chat log
> 
> Once the exchange had finished, the two men bade each other farewell, with hopes of seeing each other the next day. As the worker sat back down, he noticed something odd about the change Genji gave him.
> 
> "Wait a second..." Counting out the coins, he immediately stood up and bound over to Jamison.
> 
> "Jamison, why did I get back the exact money I gave you?"
> 
> "Huh?" Looking up, the young man looked at the coins in Jesse's outstretched palm, moving the bite of sandwich in his mouth into one cheek, puffing it out ever so slightly. "Oh, I just used Hana's twenty. Keep it, she owed me one anyways."
> 
> Jesse stared back down at the change, before huffing and shoving it back into his pocket.
> 
> ***  
> There is an explanation for what exactly the Reinhardt Incident was. I may or may not tell you later.


	3. Trapping People in the Closet is an Overused Trope, but Effective Nonetheless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio Giordani doesn't take too well to commoners. Genji doesn't take too well to unconfessed love. Hanzo doesn't take too well to not knowing where the door hole is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank yous to Cadbberry, Misti and the rest of my beta readers for this chapter! I had to do a bit of research regarding the culture/rules of high-end restaurants (I've never been to one), so thank you to everyone who helped me!

As fuming as he was, Hanzo was not going to let Genji’s transgression get ahold of him.

_Yes. You are Hanzo Shimada, the Hanzo Shimada, one of the world’s leading names in prosthetics and technology. If you are going to let something as small as an annoying little brother get to you, how are you even suitable for a CEO position?_

A waiter gave a nod at the CEO as he brushed past, and Hanzo gave a flash of a smile back, before heading towards Jesse’s table, hoping his partner for lunch would not notice his very quick pace.

“Howdy. Been waitin’ on ya. Was wonderin’ when you’d show up.” Jesse shot him a toothy, lopsided grin, and Hanzo had to remind himself to keep his cool.

_This is a routine lunch. Jesse is neither being rude, nor flirtatious. He is merely your worker, your underling, and you his boss. You have done this with Reinhardt to cheer him up after The Reinhardt Incident™, and Hana before she went off to Korea for the gaming competition._

Feeling at peace, Hanzo slowly blinked, calming his tense nerves before speaking. “Of course. Apologies if I was late, Genji has had the...gall to desert both of us.”

“Genji? Where’d he take off to?”

Sighing, Hanzo squeezed his forehead a bit. “He decided that streaming with Hana from Sales was more important.”

Shrugging, Jesse opened up the menu. “Honestly? I’m used to it, he’s flaked out on me enough to be routine.”

“I’m not sure if that is a blessing or a curse that you’ve been so acquainted with him.” Hanzo barely acknowledged the waiter as he set the menus down, while Jesse thanked him, puzzled at Hanzo’s lack of thanks. Jesse bit his lip, not knowing whether or not to call Hanzo out on his rudeness, deciding eventually that it was better if he kept his mouth shut. The waiter went to look at Jesse, surprised by his thanks, only to do a bit of a double take when he saw how Jesse was dressed but didn’t question.

The worker opened the menu, wondering what to get when he noticed something.

Hanzo noticed his partner flipping through the menu. “Is something wrong? Are you looking for something specific?” He asked, knowing the menu well from his plethora of visits.

“Uh, Hanzo? These menus don’t got prices on ‘em.”

Hanzo struggled to keep the chuckle rising in his throat down, clearing his throat to get ahold of himself. “McCree, this restaurant doesn’t list pricings. You eat here knowing full well you can afford what is served.”

“Wait, then how do you know what the prices are?”

“You don’t. If you have to ask the waiter, you cannot afford it. Do not worry, I have already agreed to pay for the both of us.” The CEO confirmed, reminding Jesse from when they had agreed on these plans.

Jesse returned to looking at the menu, scouring for what was definitely an expensive option. “I’m definitely going to get a nice, big, juicy steak! Haven’t had one of those in, well, a long time!”

“Excellent choice.” Hanzo hid his face behind the menu, trying to hide the laughter welling up in his throat. He tried to act like he was interested in the various types of oils the restaurant served for omnics to cover up his bemusement. _Of course, the cowboy would want steak, how predictable_. “This restaurant’s steaks are quite incomparable to anything else. I do believe they’re around, hm, a hundred dollars? Ninety, perhaps?”

“One hundred-!” Jesse’s exclamation was cut off as Hanzo put his fingers to his lips. Nervously looking at the few diners whose lunches were interrupted, the amateur cowboy turned his look back at Hanzo. “That’s the lowest price?!” His voice, hushed, was wavering with uncertainty.

“Of course.” Hanzo looked back at his menu. “The restaurant uses quite good quality ingredients as well. Prime beef from Texas. Salmon from the Pacific Northwest. Maple syrup straight from Quebec, none of that...breakfast syrup imposterity.”

“I hear ya, you must really know your stuff…” Jesse returned to looking at the menu, his face continuing to puzzle over the dishes. “So uh...What’s an arugula?”

“It’s a vegetable.” Hanzo continued to answer Jesse’s further questions about the strange world of gourmet food, amused by his cluelessness.

When it was finally time to order, the CEO called over the waiter, and the two men made their requests. With a nod, the waiter set towards the kitchen, occasionally looking back at Jesse. The cowboy would look back, getting rather unsettled but he seemingly pushed away those thoughts and carried on like everything was normal.

“So...what’d you order?” Jesse asked, and despite Hanzo already knowing he listed off his choices. “I got the steak. Can’t go wrong with that...and I got the salad, too.”

“How predictable.” Hanzo smiled at Jesse. “I ordered the salmon and the seafood cocktail.”

“You really do like seafood, huh?”

“My favourite. This restaurant’s seafood dishes almost remind me of home.”

“Well damn. Maybe I shoulda gotten that then.”

The two made idle conversation - mundane topics such as how work was or the weather as they waited for their food.

“You know, I’ve been curious, how did you come to know my brother?” Hanzo asked, after a while. “I don’t remember him bringing you up.”

“Knew him since high school. He never talked about you much, always said you were off doing something unimportant.” Jesse sighed in content nostalgia, remembering the rose-tinted days. “Genji was wild, I remember he tried asking someone out by rappelling down the atrium walls in the middle of lunch. Fell for them so hard he ate concrete.”

“I remember that!” Hanzo chuckled. “He whined about his cast, and not being able to game for weeks.”

“Sounds like Genji.” Jesse drank his sparkling cucumber water, grimacing at the strange, unfamiliar taste. “Hm. This water ain’t...right. Might need ta go to the bathroom, rinse my mouth out.”

“Take your time.” Hanzo looked towards the kitchen. “I have the inkling of a feeling our food may take longer than expected.”

* * *

  
Jesse entered the bathroom. So far, he was alone, except for one man in a stall. The cowboy cupped his hands, letting the water fill them up before pouring it into his mouth, swishing and promptly spitting it out as discreetly as possible. The stall opened, revealing the other occupant - a man in a suit, with dark sunglasses and an earpiece. Not too out of place in a restaurant like this, but he sneered as he passed the other man in the bathroom.

Shivering a bit, Jesse turned to the line of stalls. He could afford to waste a bit more time. It was lunch hour after all, and the kitchen was probably swamped with orders. He entered and sat down, pulling his phone out, his foot tapping to the soft music in the background.

So far, the lunch was going great. Even with the odd looks the other diners gave him, Jesse felt almost happy as Hanzo joined him, and his laugh set his heart aflutter. Jesse could imagine him now, sitting there in that vest, the soft fabric tight enough against his muscles that it showed, but not enough to be uncomfortable to view.

Wait a minute.

Sombra was right. He totally had a crush.

Sighing, Jesse squeezed his forehead. He had a crush on his boss. Who happened to be the CEO and an insanely rich man. Who _also_ lived a life completely opposite of his morals. She was going to have a field day with this.

_Okay, Jess. Calm yourself. People get crushes all the time, even on people they hate._

Did he really hate Hanzo, though? Jesse tried to imagine Hanzo acting horribly. Taking advantage of people. Firing someone he didn’t like. Double parking.

The problem was, he couldn’t. Hanzo had taken every notion of the rich Jesse had experienced in his life and flipped it on its head. He was polite, succinct and diplomatic. He didn’t sneer at Jesse or make snarky comments about his financial situation. He laughed, he made jokes, he complained about his little brother.

But most importantly, he treated Jesse - and pretty much anyone “beneath” him, like any other person would. Like he wasn’t some world changer.

Shaking his head, Jesse tried to clear his thoughts as he exited the bathroom, and made his way back to the table when he noticed a group of men around Hanzo’s seat. They seemed to be in a bit of an argument, and yet for some reason, Jesse stood completely still. His legs were blocks of ice, immobile, unwilling to move even one centimeter.

Part of him wanted to watch this go down, see Hanzo’s true colours. Another part of him wanted to continue watching because he didn’t want to interrupt the conversation and yet even another needed context for why his table was suddenly a verbal battleground.

_Get ahold of yourself, Jesse! Come on!_

Another part of him wanted to watch because he thought Hanzo’s arguing voice was attractive.

* * *

Hanzo had been waiting for both the food and Jesse for about a few minutes when a portly man approached him, smartly dressed in a suit. He was surrounded by his entourage of bodyguards.

“Greetings, Mr. Shimada.” The two men shook hands. “How has it been going?”

“Business has been doing well, Antonio.” Hanzo gave a warm smile to the businessman. “I assume it has been well on your side?”

“Yes, good. I suppose the ruffian you had with you this time is the new hire?”

“I...what?” Hanzo paused for a moment. “The man you call ruffian is our brilliant new hire, Jesse. I would prefer you do not refer to him as such a crass word.”

Antonio scoffed as if this wasn’t the first time they were having this conversation. “Every time you bring some lowlife to this restaurant I get terrible reviews. Or do you not remember the aftermath of that old blue-collar you brought in August? The _omnic_? The young lady I could excuse, but now I feel like you’re insulting real society by bringing these low-class people into my restaurant.”

The CEO remained silent, trying to make sense of the businessman’s ramblings.

“And the state of that street thug today! Walking in like he owned the place, the nerve. I was half hoping he’d be kicked out when he dared to even speak your name.”

Hanzo stood up, “Enough, Antonio!” Despite Antonio’s height and musculature, he tried his best to be as intimidating as possible. “Reinhardt and Hana are both very respectable in their fields, and I will not allow you to insult them. Bringing Lynx Seventeen was Satya’s idea, and if someone as picky as her recognizes greatness, they must be treated as a valued member of my company!” He could feel the eyes of the diners on his back, staring at him, judging him. Cold sweat beaded on his thighs, pooling by the connectors of his prosthetic legs. Even so, he couldn’t stand back and let Antonio say as he pleased.

Antonio tilted his head back, laughing, an ugly guffaw that sent chills down the CEO’s back. “Say whatever you’d like...but words like that are not good for someone of your reputation. You best watch your back, Shimada.”

“Giordani. It is in your best interest to leave.” Hanzo stood his ground, sending him a glare that could freeze fire.

“So be it. The press will go wild with this. Hanzo Shimada, threatening such a respected businessman?” The businessman crossed his arms, looking him up and down as if he were sizing his next meal up. “Plenty of young people just like you have made mistakes, thinking they can take on the world. Change it, even if it means plaguing my restaurant with less...desired people.”

“I am not a king, Antonio. Neither are you.”

Antonio leaned over Hanzo’s body, staring directly into his eyes. “We both know the truth behind those words. I know a great deal about you, Scion.”

Hanzo felt himself falter, even as he continued standing in Antonio’s way. “And what would that insinuate?” He countered.

“You know what I mean.” Antonio turned around, motioning for his entourage to follow. “I’ll see you at the meeting on Wednesday. And remember who owns the restaurant.”

As he left, Hanzo squeezed the bridge of his nose, collapsing back into his chair and sighed heavily. Antonio knew of the Shimada-gumi, but who else did, where did he find the information? He quickly called a waiter over and ordered some tea. Normally he would save it for the end of the meal but a cup of tea always calmed him down when things got rough. He watched Antonio walk to the kitchen, barely missing a sweep of purple that passed by.

Jesse returned to the table as soon as Antonio left, looking quite concerned. “What was that about? Why were those men around you, and why were you yelling?”

“Hm?” Hanzo looked up. “Oh no, there is no need to worry. I’m fine.” He offered a small smile, like the mask he gave to the thirsty reporters, trying to quell Jesse’s concern. “Perhaps it is best if I talk to you about it later.”

“Alright, if ya say so…” As if on time, the waiter arrived with their food, and Jesse’s face lit up.

“Your food, sirs.” The waiter set both plates down in front of each diner.

“Much obliged.” Jesse shot a wink at the waiter, who looked a bit flustered. “These look mighty fine.”

As soon as the waiter left, Hanzo leaned forward at Jesse, trying to mask his slight bemusement. “Jesse...I should have told you this before, but you are not supposed to talk to the waiters here.”

“Wait, why not?” To the cowboy, courtesy was practically common sense. Working retail gave him quite a good insight into what waiters and cashiers went through on a daily basis, and a thank you softened all the anger and frustration from angry customers.

“Such is the way of restaurants such as these.” Hanzo looked at the waiter as he went back into the kitchen. “Perhaps it is best if you just enjoy the food.”

Jesse sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. This is one of them fancy restaurants, ain’t it?” Upon further examination of his plate, he gave a low whistle. “The chefs put a great deal on makin’ this look real pretty.”

“Presentation at this restaurant is always something to behold.” Hanzo smiled in return, Jesse’s little comments brightening his face up.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, only broken by a soft compliment to the chef that would never get passed on.

“Hey, uh, boss? I think I got somethin’ to talk to ya about.”

Out of the corner of Hanzo’s eye, he saw the waiter approach with his requested tea. “Perfect timing. We can discuss this over tea.”

However, as the waiter got closer to the table, Hanzo felt a stirring in his stomach, something incredibly horrible was about to happen. He tried to shove it down in the vain hopes that everything would be fine, it was the first dat-lunch meeting where he had felt so comfortable with the other person.

Glancing at the man speed walking toward them, there was a look of malice in this waiter’s eyes as he approached, and Hanzo realized this was not the same waiter he had given the order to a second too late. He could only watch helplessly as the waiter tipped his tray over, hot tea spilling all over the table and dripping onto Jesse’s lap. And right after, the waiter fake stumbled.

Hanzo immediately stood up, grabbing his napkin. “Jesse! Are you alright?”

Wincing, Jesse nodded, trying to smile despite some of the scorching tea going right onto his lap. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Hanzo could see through that, he was looking quite hurt.

“Go clean yourself up in the washroom. I will...take care of this.” Hanzo growled, staring at the waiter as he stood taller, his eyes colder than even when he had glared at Antonio. Words were one thing, but causing his date harm, they would pay, even if it was only for the dry cleaning.

“Sir, I’m terribly sorry, but it really was an accident!” The waiter’s voice was emphasizing too much on certain words, and he could barely look at Hanzo. Not making eye contact was definitely a sign of something other than the truth. Hanzo could read most lies if they were terribly told. It was a bit of a talent as a Shimada, being able to read the mood. And living near Genji was enough to tell whether or not anyone was truly lying or not.

“Falsehoods. I saw you spill the tea first, then stumble to cover your ill will.”

“He’s right, you know.” Someone at the neighboring table added on. “I saw it too.”

Hanzo turned to see a woman with tanned skin dressed in a rather sharp suit, removing a pair of sunglasses and a hat, revealing hair shaved on one side. She looked rather familiar for some reason, but he couldn’t place anyone to it. “Thank you. I’m glad to see I was not the only one who saw this...spillage.”

Another waiter approached the CEO, the same one he had given the order to. “If you want, sir, we can compensate your meal-”

“Yes,” Hanzo said a little too quickly, holding his hand up. “And...perhaps let me write a little message to Giordani, if I may.” The waiter promptly nodded and vacated the area.

“So.” The woman next to him started. “Hanzo Shimada, CEO of a tech conglomerate. Forgive me for asking, but what got you in Giordani’s bad book that he ordered a waiter to spill tea on your date?”

“How...do you know this?”

Raising an eyebrow, the woman gave a slight smirk. “Wikipedia.” However, upon seeing Hanzo’s resulting face, she backed down, chuckling. “Juuuuust kidding. I overheard them in the kitchen. Kinda sad how a lot of people want to uphold the status quo.”

“I...see. What makes you think I would answer your question? And who are you?”

The woman leaned forward, looking around to make sure no one was listening. “Call me...Sombra. And just saying, I know a lot about Jesse. If you want to impress him, then I-”

Cutting Sombra off, Hanzo took out his wallet as the waiter returned with a notepad and the compensated bill. “I have...no intentions of impressing Jesse. I am his boss, first and foremost. And I will not be answering your question.”

“Suit yourself. We’ll still meet again, either way.” She lightly tapped her finger against Hanzo’s nose, long nails seeming almost threateningly close to his eye. “ _Boop._ ”

Hanzo watched the mystery woman make her departure, puzzled by the exchange. “...Odd.” He remarked, before paying the compensated bill. Maybe she was like him. Horrible at talking.

The notepad was unassuming, but Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to write anything on it just yet. He decided on scribbling a hasty message down as Jesse returned from the washroom, having cleaned what he could of the tea.

_You do not want me for your enemy._

* * *

 

_Chat Log: 13:51_

**Sombra:** So how was the date

 **Highnoon:** Not a date

 **Highnoon:** It was pretty amazing, other than the waiter spilling tea on me

 **Sombra:** holy crap, you good??

 **Highnoon:** mostly, it went on the table first and then my lap

 **Sombra:** Hanzo must be heartbroken to see your first date ruined like that.

 **Highnoon:** Sombra. Its not a date hanzo is MY EMPLOYER

 **Highnoon:** Calling that a date is like calling you a master hacker. Tall tales.

 **Sombra:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) say what you want. I know the truth

 **Highnoon:** why y’all gotta be like this

 **Sombra:** because you and hanzo are a perfect match and that is no lie

* * *

_Chat Log: 14:02_

**UNKNOWN:** If you have a backup plan, I hope you’re ready.

 **UNKNOWN:** Hanzo still believes he’s Jesse’s boss and Jesse still thinks he’s his employee. IT’S STILL A CRUSH!!

 **Cyborgninja69:** hi what the everloving fuck

 **Cyborgninja69:** who are you and how did you get this number

 **UNKNOWN:** Call me Sombra.

 **Cyborgninja69:** HM what a very unfamiliar name i wonder why you would want me to call you that

 **UNKNOWN:** Cut the quips, Genji.

 **Cyborgninja69:** GASP HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME

 **UNKNOWN:** I know lots of things.

 **UNKNOWN:** I’m here to help you match Hanzo and Jesse.

 **Cyborgninja69:** fine but at least switch your name

  ** _UNKNOWN_** _has changed their name to_ ** _Sombra_**

 **Sombra:** They’re still in denial. Find a way to make them confess their love to each other. They’re so close but something happened and they didn’t.

 **Cyborgninja69:** I know but how??

 **Sombra:**  You gotta force them to confess their love and make sure there are NO interruptions. Nada. None.

 **Cyborgninja69:** where do i do that??

 **Sombra:**  You have a storage room right

* * *

Monday was upon the city. As employees filtered through the entrance of Shimada Technologies, they sorely missed the weekend, already impatient for the coming Saturday. Some looked forward to spending time with their children or friends, some looked to a gaming session that went on for hours, others yearned for bonding time with their significant others.

Yet, the day crawled by at a snail’s pace as Monday’s always manage to do. Despite the slow pace of things, when it was finally time to leave, Jesse took his sweet time packing up.  “Another productive day. Nice work, Jesse.” He mumbled to himself, satisfied enough with how much work he had accomplished.

“Jesse! There you are! I might need you to do me a little bit of a favour!” Looking up, the American saw Genji striding over, hands in the pockets of his glaringly electric green knit sweater.

“Uh, sure thing. What can I do for ya?”

“Hana stole my phone and left it in the records storage room.” Genji sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “My card doesn’t open it, so I need someone from Accounting. Which is you, since everyone else clocked out.”

Seeing no choice, the cowboy strode down the halls to the records storage room, Genji accompanying him. Jesse slid the card in, heading into the room as he took it out, haphazardly shoving it into his pocket. As the door _whooshed_ open, Jesse entered the dark, maze-like room, his only way of navigation being from the light in the hallways.

“You gonna join me or not?” Jesse asked, waiting for his friend to join him. “I don’t exactly have an idea of where your phone is.”

“Well, I don’t either! Besides, I don’t like the dark.” Genji whined, reluctantly walking into the dark room anyway. Unbeknownst to the cowboy, Genji’s hand snatched the card out of Jesse’s pants and replaced it with his own, without even giving any indication of the ninja-like moves he had just pulled.

“You do realize there’s a light switch, right?” Jesse walked towards the location of where he thought the switch was. As he felt against the wall, Jesse missed the shadow that passed through the light of the hallway. “Uh...Genji?”

Genji gave no answer, but the door _whooshed_ shut, enveloping him in darkness, signifying the keycard had been removed from the receiver. Jesse’s hand instinctively slammed on the light switch, blinking in adjustment as the room was finally bathed in light.

Jesse then realized he wasn’t alone in the room - someone else was with him. Hanzo, specifically, who was looking incredibly distressed.

“Jesse.” He started. “Where is the door?”

“Door? It’s...right over there. See?” Jesse pointed at the closed door. “What kinda question is that?”

“You’re, uh, supposed to keep it open. With your keycard.” Hanzo gestured to the receiver on the other end. “Preferably on this side.”

“Boss, I’m gonna!”

“Really?” Raising an eyebrow, Hanzo crossed his arms, waiting for his employee’s next move. “Then, get your keycard.”

Jesse took the card in his pocket and scanned it, immediately walking forward. _Wham!_ Shaking his head, the accountant looked down at his card, clearly not having noticed the switch Genji had pulled earlier.

The card Lena had given Jesse on his first day of work had no photo, only the logo of Shimada Technologies on it, while the card in his hand had Genji’s picture on it, his shit-eating grin almost laughing in his face.

He turned his back to the door, surveying the room. He was trapped in a storage closet with his crush.

“...I see the problem.” He finally admitted, turning the card to face Hanzo, Genji’s little face mocking them.

“Oh, do you now?” Hanzo replied sarcastically.

“Sorry, Hanzo!” Genji called out from behind the door, amused at his master plan going without a hitch. “But I had to do a bit of string pulling to get you both in here.”

“Genji!” Hanzo commanded, his voice loud and authoritative. Jesse felt chills run up his spine as he scolded his brother. “You insolent cur, thinking this is hilarious. Release us at once and maybe I’ll consider overlooking this transgression.”

“Ooooh, so scary, _anija_ !” The advertising associate mocked, safe in the hallway. “What’re you going to do, _end the sponsorship of my gaming channel?_ And you wouldn’t dare fire your only brother, would you? Come on, I bet Jesse’s interest is peaked knowing Hanzo’s got the dom voice!”

Jesse’s cheeks flushed, the skin turning quite the reddish hue. “Okay, Genji, C’mon! We’re pardners, right? Do us a favour and let us outta here.”

“I locked you in for a reason, I’m not going to let you out just because you asked nicely. I dodged lunch for the same reason, and that’s because there’s something very important that needs to be said between you two.”

The room was deafeningly silent except for Hanzo’s sharp “What.”

“I’ll be waiting~” Genji coyly teased. “Here’s a hint: it’s been a glaring issue since the day Jesse started!”

The CEO’s chest tightened. Had Jesse picked up on his pining? The two were friends, after all - perhaps Jesse had enlisted the help of his brother to tell him off. To tell him he wasn’t interested in Hanzo. Or what if Jesse had found out about his background? His heart raced as his mind ran amok with new scenarios, despite his attempts to remain stoic his face was beginning to show his nerves.

On the other hand, Jesse was sweating bullets. Hanzo and Genji were brothers, and surely Hanzo would disapprove of Jesse’s little puppy crush. What would happen? Would he get fired for workplace misconduct? Or maybe just a stern warning, since a crush wasn’t that big? What if it was worse? What if Hanzo really was corrupt and set both him and Genji up? Hanzo could certainly ruin the lives of anyone here, Jesse being the most vulnerable. The thought of Hanzo taking advantage of his power to ruin Jesse’s life made his blood boil.

“Jesse.” The Japanese man started, unsure of how to put his thoughts into words. “There is something I need to confess. Please, hear me out.”

“Shoot. I got somethin’, too.”

“I…” Hanzo paused, his breath hitched. Words couldn’t come out, he was immobile. He could barely form a coherent thought that wasn’t a constant stream of worrying until his eyes matched with Jesse’s own. His eyes were beautiful, a sort of mix between amber and hazel,  the fluorescent lights almost dancing in his eyes. It was now or never. “I am romantically interested in you.”

His ears were almost primed for the next line, a sucker punch that would send him home with Genji’s humiliating laughter echoing down the halls and his tail between his legs. ‘I’m not interested’ or ‘I’m not into guys’ or ‘I’m already taken’, it was all Hanzo was waiting for, the line of rejection.

“Hanzo...I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same,” Jesse admitted. “Thought it was a bit strange, someone like me, having a crush on a guy like you…”

“So you...do like me? In return?”

Jesse placed his hands on Hanzo’s cheeks, tender yet firm. “Here’s your answer.” He grinned and pressed his lips against Hanzo’s mouth. Jesse’s scruffy beard was quite contrasted to Hanzo’s goatee and it tickled, but Hanzo took a step back and continued to let Jesse kiss him, backing against the wall.

They paid no mind to the door that finally opened, or Genji filming the two men kiss in the storage closet, a sly grin as he reveled in the plan’s success.

“About time. You two are _so fucking gay for each other_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Genji, while I am glad you helped me get through that ordeal, you still skipped out of lunch and locked me in a storage closet." Hanzo crossed his arms, watching his brother play with mild interest.
> 
> "Say the words, anija. The audience has heard you cancel the sponsorship like, 7 times already."
> 
> "I'm turning off the wifi for two days."
> 
> Genji paused, putting down the controller. "What." He paid no mind to the defeat screen on his monitor. "Hanzooo! You can't do that!"
> 
> "It is for your own good."


	4. Magnificent Dates, Big Meetings and Wifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several meetings take place. Genji has trouble dealing with the loss of his wifi.

“This sucks. This is bullshit.” Genji grumbled as he lay in the chair next to Jesse. “I do you both a favour and yet Hanzo changes the password to the wifi! I’m going to miss my Top the Charts Thursday stream!”

“I thought he said he was going to turn it off?” Fareeha, one of the newer security guards and Jesse’s close friend, asked. “What happened to that?”

“Well, it turned out he still needs the wi-fi so he just changed the password. And he won’t tell me, because I asked him nicely after washing the dishes and he told me it was ‘genjiisthebest’, all lowercase, no spaces. Like hell that’s the password!”

Jesse chuckled, watching his green haired friend mope about. “Well, I guess it kinda serves you right. I mean, skipping out on a great lunch and locking us in a closet?”

“Jesse, be nice.” Fareeha poked him in the cheek, the cowboy giving her a hurt, almost admonishing look. “He set you up with Hanzo, and that’s good, right?”

The accountant puffed his cheeks out in response. “Fine. And, I suppose Casual Fridays were his fault too. Why were they cancelled again?”

Fareeha and Genji both froze, sharing a glance between them, a competition to see who could convince the other to relive the fated incident. It ended in a draw as Fareeha changed the subject. “Are you two going on a date soon?”

“Yeah! We’re going to a movie theatre tonight. Hopefully no one spills hot tea on me there, right?”

“Have you told Mom and Gabe yet?” Fareeha pressed. “Last time I checked, they’re still pestering you to settle down with someone. And we  _ did _ have plans to have a dinner tonight, too. Reinhardt’s making currywurst, and Brigitte and Torby are coming over. You could totally surprise them by scoring with Hanzo Shimada!”

“I doubt they’d believe me. But it’s worth a shot, right?”

Both workers paused for a bit. “Dude.” Genji shot a look of lighthearted contempt at his clueless friend. “She means like, bringing him over. The big introduction.”

“Ah...hopefully everything goes as planned, right?”

“My mom will be fine, probably, as long as you’re happy. But I don’t know if Hanzo’s too, well…”

“Well what?” Jesse asked. 

“Out of touch.” Genji finished, much to the young woman’s chagrin. “If you haven’t picked up on his horrible sense of humor, he’s not exactly the brightest when it comes to ‘informal social situations’.” He put mock quotation marks, imitating his brother and earning a chuckle. “If anything, he’ll probably insult your dad’s cooking, and then what?”

“I’d hate to be him if that happened.” Fareeha added. “Remember when you were just itching to fight with him any chance you got?”

“Hey!” Jesse reached over, ruffling the security officer’s head. “I was a young, dumb kid. Pretty lucky Gabe set me straight after, well...Deadlock and all.”

“You got lucky we lived next door. Which reminds me, shouldn’t you be helping Mom out with the whole dinner tonight? The one that you were supposed to attend?”

* * *

 

“You’re not  _ what _ ?” The cabinet door slammed, the older woman’s eyes focused directly at the soon-to-be absentee chopping up vegetables. “In case you haven’t heard, Torb, Rein and Brigitte are all gonna be there! It’s a nice get together!”

“C’mon, please? Just this one time?” Jesse tried his best attempt at puppy eyes, trying to convince the older woman to let him skip.

“The only time you’re missing dinner is if you’re sick or you got a date. And cut the eyes, Fareeha’s done that enough times.”

Jesse reached for his phone, scrambling to get the photo on his gallery. “But I do have a date! Here he is!”

Ana stopped cooking, taking one glance before scoffing and turning her head away, a soft smile on her face. “Very funny,  _ habibti _ . You probably just searched up ‘hot businessmen’ and got the first thing. Are you sure that’s the right guy?”

“No, I’m not kidding, I’m taking him out to the movie theatre tonight! He’s a nice guy, he’s pretty strong-”

“As long as you’re happy, Jesse, I’m sure you can go!” Ana clapped her hands together, a warm smile plastered on her face, before looking around and leaning in to whisper, despite them being the only two in the house. “Don’t tell Gabe I gave you the greenlight, though. I don’t want him getting on my case with letting his ‘ _ mijo _ ’  have a date without letting him see the one first. But I’m so excited to see how it turns out!”

“Yes! Thank you so much, ma’am!”

The phone rang, and Ana picked it up. “Speak of the devil, it’s Gabe. Hello?”

Jesse waited as Ana talked, bored out of his mind. “Of course. Mm-hmm. You ran out of basil? Oh, you poor baby. Yes, it should. Okay...also, Gabe, Jesse’s not coming to the dinner tonight.”

The resounding  _ “WHAT?” _ was so loud Jesse could hear it and Ana had to hold the phone away from her at arm’s distance.

“Do you  _ want _ me to get hearing loss? Jesse has a meeting with some other financial people tonight. He’ll be able to make it at...9 or something, who knows.” Ignoring the long-winded reply, Ana got out a prompt “I’m glad you understand.” before slamming a finger on the end call button. “There. The beast is sated.”

“...He believed that?”

“If there’s anything about Gabe, it’s that he’s gullible. He doesn’t know anything about office work.” With the phone now back in its place, the older woman opened the closet door and threw a towel at Jesse. “Now go clean yourself up, if you want to look presentable for your date. You can use my shower, whatever mold is stuck to yours is unacceptable.”

* * *

“Genji. Why am I here again?”

The younger brother tugged at Hanzo’s sleeve, yanking him into the clothing shop. “Come on! You need actual casual clothing! The most casual thing you have a is a blue dress shirt. With the Shimada Technologies Logo on it.”

Hanzo yanked his arm back, resulting a tug of war between brothers. “There is nothing wrong with having a blue dress shirt in your wardrobe.”

“No, I mean  _ actual _ clothes! Like, clothes that aren’t shameless advertising for your company!” Genji took a shirt off a rack and shoved it into his older brother’s arms. “And because I’m the only Shimada who wasn’t a fashion disaster, I get to pick your outfit!”

Rolling his eyes, the CEO took one look at the shirt. It was black with a white decal of an astronaut on it, the caption saying ‘HOUSTON, I HAVE SO MANY PROBLEMS’ in garish letters. “This is too...adolescent for me.”

“Alright, I get that, not everything is to your liking. This store should fit you, though…” Genji tossed another shirt at Hanzo, but the characters on it were too foreign.

“What is this?”

“You don’t know Siege Brawlers 3? Hanzo, what even is your personality, there’s nothing you do that’s even unrelated to the company!”

“Archery.”

“Well, I’m not getting you a shirt with a bullseye on it.” Genji pulled out his phone. “I’m getting Hana. She’s the best for these kinds of things.”

“Hana? From Sales?”

“No, Genji, Hana from Neptune. Of course she’s coming!” The green-haired man called the gamer up, and while he chatted, Hanzo looked over to the hairdresser shop across from the clothing store. Perhaps he could get a haircut.

* * *

 

“Hanzo, what on earth did you do to your hair?!” Hana exclaimed. “It looks…”

“Terrible? Horrific?”

“What?” Hana rolled her eyes at Hanzo’s offered words. “No! It’s a huge improvement, you’re finally getting with the times! Undercuts are super trendy nowadays. Now…” The young woman looked Hanzo over, circling him once or twice. The CEO was actually beginning to sweat under the intense gaze.

“I got it. Nothing too graphic, go for more subtle, darker tones. Jeans are fine, high tops would fit him. Add like, a more vibrant colour underneath. Like, a shirt, then a dress shirt that’s orange or something, and then a hoodie.”

Genji obediently grabbed the items she listed off one by one, until he had most of them in his arms. “Trust me on this one. Hana is the best when it comes to fashion.”

“I see…” Hanzo took the clothes in Genji’s arm, slipping into the changing rooms. “Now if only you were as obedient when I tell you to do your chores.” 

Huffing, Genji waited outside with Hana while Hanzo changed his clothes.

“You know, he’d look a hundred times better with a few piercings. Like, a bridge, maybe eyebrow-”

“No, Hana, stop! Get this imagery out of my mind! Hanzo looks too hip and cool now!”

Puffing her cheeks, Hana elbowed Genji in the ribs. “Come on! He’d look great! Especially with an earring on his right ears. Jamie says that in Australia, it means he’s-”

Before Hana could violate the story’s M rating, Hanzo exited the booth, dressed in the clothes Hana had hand picked out for him. “I must say...I guess I do look quite stunning.”

“Told ya so. That’ll be fifty.”

Hanzo mimicked pulling his wallet out, earning a chuckle from Hana as she elbowed Genji. ”And you said he had no sense of humour.”

* * *

 

When Jesse first saw Hanzo, his jaw dropped. The CEO had cropped his hair to an undercut, and his clothes almost fit his style to a T. Feeling self conscious, he looked down at the brown flannel and worn jeans he had chosen to wear. Was it too late to go home and change?

“Hello, Jesse.” Hanzo greeted, and there was a moment of silence between them before they both broke into laughter, Hanzo’s a stifled chuckle while Jesse let out a sharp “Ha!”.

“This is only, what, our second date? Why do we have to be so formal?”

Embarrassed, Hanzo scratched the back of his head. “Force of habit.”

“So, you thinking of watching anything? I couldn’t think of any ideas.” Hanzo only shook his head at Jesse’s question as they proceeded to the theatre.

“You know, it’s pretty funny.” Jesse admitted, as they walked along the busy street. “We go all the way to look nice and sharp for our date but we don’t even know what to watch.”

Hanzo smiled, before doing a double take. “You’re wearing the same thing you wore last Friday.”

“Yeah?”

“Shouldn’t you be wearing...something else?”

Sighing, Jesse patted his trusty flannel shirt. “Boss, I grew out of most of my closet, and I can barely afford to buy actual clothes. And my roommate stole my other flannel shirt.”

“I...see.” Hanzo reflected on this for a while. Barely able to afford clothing? How could he live like this? It was like trying to solve a complex puzzle - no matter how many ways he looked at it, it simply couldn’t be possible in his eyes.

“Uh...boss?” Jesse snapped Hanzo out of his stupor. “Anything you’d like to watch?”

“Some Like it Bot?” Hanzo suggested, pointing at the nearby poster.

“Mm...we could.” Jesse then noticed the scheduled timing on the board at the lobby. “Rats, we missed it. How about Heroes of my Storm - wait, is that HANA?!”

Sighing, the CEO squeezed his forehead. “I keep seeing her all over. Perhaps she’ll fill us in on the details later. Let’s...avoid it in case it’s bad.” 

Jesse looked around, his eyes widening with joy as he spotted a poster. “Well now! That looks like a mighty fine movie!”

“Six Gun Killer?” Hanzo asked incredulously. “Hmph, your taste is so predictable, cowboy...but very well. Let’s watch it.”

Jesse looked like a child in a candy store. “Yes! Thank you, boss! Will you be getting popcorn?”

Hanzo’s smile dropped for a moment. “No.”

“Huh? Why not?” Jesse asked, a pointed look of concern in his eyes.

“Too expensive.”

* * *

As the two men walked out of the theatre, there was an odd feeling. Not of anger or disappointment, but more...bewilderment.

“...That was one hell of a film.” Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. “It was so...something I’m not even sure it qualified as a Western.”

“Agreed. And the plot was rather twisted, too.”

The cowboy’s breath hitched when he remembered something. “Oh, crap...Hanzo, you mind maybe staying with me, meeting my parents?”

“Of course. I would not mind. I’m rather curious to know what your parents are like. Why?”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jesse motioned for Hanzo to follow. “Good. Gabe’s ripping my ass if I miss dinner tonight.”

The two got into Jesse’s pickup, driving down highways until high rises and downtown shops turned to small apartment buildings and condos, transitioning into the suburban area.

“Is this where your parents live?” Hanzo questioned as Jesse turned onto a cul-de-sac, the few kids playing street hockey scattering. “I thought you would be living much more farther than that.”

“It’s really just been Gabe. He’s been my father since, well...he got me out of a bad place.” The memories of the Deadlock gang were not pretty and perhaps left for another day. Jesse waved at the playing kids, who returned the gesture. “What about your family?”

Hanzo paused, and Jesse recognized the reluctance to speak. “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s-”

“No, it’s fine. Both  _ Otōsan  _ and  _ Okāsan _ are on good terms with me and alive, but we do not...talk.” Hanzo was much more quiet than he usually was. And behind his stoic mask one could hear the somberness in his voice.

“Oh.” Jesse’s face fell. “I’m...sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure they would have loved to meet you.” Hanzo gave a comforting smile to Jesse. “Besides, I would like to meet your father, too. That’s why we’re here, no?”

Jesse nodded, pushing his key inside and opening the door. “Heh. Can’t wait.”

* * *

 

The dinner table was packed - Fareeha, Sombra and Brigitte were sitting next to each other, engaged in a heated discussion about soccer teams. Reinhardt took up the space across from them, with Torbjorn and Ana on either side of him, the only people small enough to accomodate the spaces he left. Gabriel took up one spot next to Fareeha, while Ingrid took up the spot to the left of Torbjorn.

The only thing they were missing was the spot next to Gabe - Jesse. 

“This is probably the only dinner where two people are missing.” Gabe grumbled, resting his head on his left hand. “Where’s that damn ingrate, he said he’d be here at 9!”

“Oh, calm yourself, Gabe!” Torbjorn interjected, having finished his meal. “I’m not happy about Bastion meeting his omnic friends, but I’m not stopping him!”

There was the sound of the alarm as it signified the door opening and closing. “Pa, I’m home!” Jesse called out, rushing into the dining room. 

“You better have a good reason.” The mechanic stood up. “Otherwise I’m-”

“I was on a date!” Jesse held his hands up to stop whatever punishment Gabe had in store. “I even brought him over for you to meet!”

Gabriel stared at Jesse for a good few seconds, processing the information as did the rest of the table. He immediately turned to Ana as the rest of the table erupted into noise, handing bills to each other. “TRAITOR!”

“Drama queen.” Ana fired back, pointing her fork at him.

“You fooled me and told me my  _ mijo _ had a meeting! We agreed if my boy was lucky enough to score a date-”

“Hey!”

“-I had to meet whoever it was first!”

“ _ Cálmese _ , _ papi! _ ” Jesse cooled his father. “I brought him here. You’ll like him, he’s really smart, and charmin’, and he’s the CEO of Shimada Technologies.”

Gabe laughed, a sharp “Ha!” like his son. “Don’t make me laugh,  _ pendejo _ . Funny joke but you? And Hanzo Shimada?”

“He showed me a picture of him when I was fooling you over the phone.” Ana remarked, finishing the food on her plate. “Jesse, are you really going to be using this joke all the time? I’m dying to see the actual-”

“On the contrary, actually.” Hanzo stepped into the room, and despite the more casual clothing everyone recognized him. The room went dead silent save Fareeha’s attempts to keep her chuckles from escalating into full on laughter on the floor.

“Jesse.” Ana started, rubbing her eye in disbelief. “Do you mind if Mr. Shimada and all of us have a talk?”

“But-” As much as he tried to contest it, Jesse immediately bowed out upon seeing Gabe’s face. “Alright. But don’t scare him!”

Hanzo regarded the table in front of him. He knew Fareeha, Brigitte, her father and Reinhardt, but the other three looked quite threatening and one other person looked suspiciously familiar. Reinhardt stood up and suggested watching a movie together, herding the young adults out. With Torbjorn tailing him, there was no one left in the room that he knew. He tried his best not to gulp, as for the first time in a while, he was alone.

“So. My name is Ana. That, over there, is Gabe, Jesse’s father.” Ana gestured to the muscular Latino with a goatee, who grunted. “And that is Ingrid, Torbjorn’s wife.” Her hand went to the blonde woman.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Hanzo said to all three, outstretching his hand to Gabe. Gabe kept on staring into his soul, however, and the CEO kept it there before Ingrid sighed and shook it.

“How much did he pay you?” Gabe finally spat out. “I can’t see that ingrate managing to score a CEO.”

Ana immediately stood up. “Gabe. You and I are going to have a chat. In private. Right now. Ingrid, continue the screening process.”

“What?! But-” Before Gabe could protest further, Ana yanked him by the back of his shirt.

“No buts. Or do you _ want _ me to get Reinhardt? And make him use his lowercase voice?”

Hanzo looked incredibly confused, but seeing Ingrid and Gabe tense up was enough to make him feel uneasy. Then again, the concept of Reinhardt being quiet was abstract enough.

The two quarrelers exited the room, leaving him and Ingrid. The woman sighed, used to their antics. “Don’t worry about them, they’re best friends. So, have you been convicted of a criminal offense yet?"

* * *

 

In the comfort of Gabe’s backyard, Ana put her hands on her hips. Despite being shorter than the Latino, she almost seemed to tower over him with how cross she looked.

“Okay, spit it out. What’s gotten into you?”

“What do you mean, Ana? I’ve always been like this.”

The look that Ana shot him was close to breaking him down, but not even her “you disappoint me” look could break through his shell.

“Don’t pull this nonsense with me, Gabriel Reyes. You are acting like a child.”

Gabe side eyed the Japanese man in the dining room with a venomous glare. “Do you know how many guys Jesse’s scored?”

“None?” Ana guessed, confused.

“Since he got into high school, nine. Do you know how many I had to scare straight so they’d treat my son right?”

“None of-”

“Rhetorical question!” The woman had to wipe off the small droplets of spit that got on her face. “The poor kid’s gone through more than enough!”

Ana placed a hand on Gabe, slowly shushing him. “You’re worried. I can tell. I was worried when Fareeha started to go into dating, but you must realize they’re adults! If anything, they should know what a bad relationship is by now.”

“I have every right to make sure Jesse doesn’t get scammed or mugged until his bank account is nothing but zeroes!” The mechanic gestured at the living room, where Jesse was, joking with his friends and laughing. “The poor kid won’t even accept my help because of what Deadlock did to him!”

“...But he’s happy, isn’t he? Don’t think I haven’t seen Jesse in his dating scene, he looked downright miserable. This is the happiest I’ve seen him in weeks!”

Gabe looked at the window. His son was happy, wasn’t he? Finally able to be himself. Hanzo was probably the first partner he had who let him wear his hat.

“I just...feel like a failure sometimes, Ana. I tried my best to be there for Jesse, to make him accept that we all need help sometimes. I can’t have him solo everything. But I guess I missed that chance and now my poor boy’s been run into the ground.”

“Please, it’s your job to care for him. It’s natural to make mistakes. Now,” The Egyptian took Gabriel’s hand, leading him back into the house. “Let’s see what Hanzo has in store for us. Hopefully he’ll be the one knocking sense into our cowboy.”

As the two returned, they could see Ingrid talking with Hanzo.

“And they were roommates.” Hanzo finished whatever story he had been telling, to Ingrid’s amusement.

“Oh my god, they were roommates.” The blonde turned around, noticing the two’s return. “Oh, would you look at that. Got everything out of your system? All sorted out?”

Gabe nodded. “Yeah. I’m...sorry if I came off as hostile. Been a lot on my mind lately. Especially considering he scored one of the richest people in the world...how much did he bribe you?”

“He did not bribe. In fact, it was more...me who initiated.”

“YOU?!” All three exclaimed at once. 

“Yes. Me. Is there anything wrong with that?”

The table was silent, before Gabe sighed. “Well, I never thought I’d see the day. Welcome to the family.” He outstretched his hand, and Hanzo shook it, a satisfied smile on his face. “You just missed one of the greatest feasts we had.”

“Hardly, I presume. There’s always next time to sample some terrible cooking.”

Laughing, Gabe stood up and went around the table to slap Hanzo’s back. “I like you. Get ready for the worst in the world tonight, though. No partner of my son’s going hungry.”

Ingrid smiled. “As long as Jesse’s happy, I’m fine with it. Ana?”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine too. That boy’s been getting lonely. But...if I find out you’re treating him badly, and I do hope you won’t…” The glare in Ana’s non-covered eye sent chills down the young man’s back, making him audibly gulp. “No one will find your body.”

* * *

Bastion was currently sitting in his garden, happily tending to the plants with his omnic buddies, all SST Laboratories E-54 Bastion units like him. In the wake of the omnic crisis, units like him who had gone against their programming were very rare. He was lucky enough that he found several!

One of them, a unit with a sky blue coat, stopped. “I’m tired of this.” They complained. “Let’s take back the world from our human overlords.”

Bastion paused for a moment. As tantalizing as it sounded, he still liked having Ganymede around. And if he was taking over the world all the birds would be afraid of him. And the human friends would be gone! He liked where he worked, everyone there was nice.

And besides, it was too much for his processors anyways. He was an old bot. And while Torbjorn didn’t remove his bullet casings, Bastion barely needed them anyways.

“No. Too much work.” He responded, as he watered the peonies.

* * *

Jesse and Hanzo both walked down the cramped, barely illuminated hallway. The party had long since scattered, with Jesse and Hanzo being the last ones booted out of Gabriel’s house an hour after the guests had departed. With Jesse’s apartment much more closer than Hanzo’s penthouse, Jesse had offered the CEO a place at his apartment for the night, and Genji had been graceful enough to drop off his sleeping clothes in exchange for letting him host his stream on Thursday.

Hanzo didn’t feel so comfortable here. The halls were dark and had the atmosphere of a place someone dies in. Every person they passed side-eyed him, but he attempted to assert his dominance and eye them back. Part of him wondered if there would ever be an end to these dripping halls, finally breathing a sigh of relief when Jesse stopped at his apartment.

Fishing out his keys, Jesse pushed it into the lock, fumbling a bit before finally working the door open. “Well, welcome to my humble abode. I know it’s not much compared to whatever you have, but I manage.”

Hanzo took one look around the apartment as he took off his shoes and immediately wanted to leave and pretend this was some joke. Obviously someone couldn’t live here, everything was so... _ bare _ . The kitchen sink was starting to clutter with dishes and he could see the telltale signs of take-out boxes in the trash. The living room only had a sofa and a rather small TV, and the sofa had ripped in some places, with the chaise portion relatively unharmed. Obviously Hanzo knew messes happened (after all, he had Genji) but this was a bit...far. 

After a while, the CEO began chuckling. “This is surely some joke. There’s no way a person can live here like this. Where is the dining room? The parlour?”

Jesse looked around. This was it, nothing else other than his room and the bathroom, and Sombra’s “room” which mostly comprised of her computer and a dresser - it was too small to fit a bed so she slept on the couch, but there was an armchair she could fit into in her room. “Uh...I guess this is it, boss? Nothin’ else, other than my roommate.”

“And who would that be?”

“ _ Que onda? _ ” That voice. Hanzo whirled around, only to see that same woman from the restaurant behind him. There was a tense silence between them, the smugness to Sombra’s stare (like always) breaking down every attempt to stay stoic on Hanzo’s end.

In the meantime, Jesse observed the staredown, unaware of the events that transpired beforehand at the dinner. “Uh...I know you two bumped into each other, but y’ain’t gotta make it so awkward.”

“It’s you.” Hanzo finally worked out. “From the restaurant.”

Jesse’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Sombra! What did you do this time?!”

“Nothing, I promise! I just wanted to tell him he had great choice in partnership.” Sombra lightly pushed Jesse away with one of her fingers. “Go take a shower. Hanzo and I have to talk.”

Sighing, the cowboy had no option but to relent, slamming the door like he had on his first day of work, leaving his two companions to stare each other down.

“You.” Hanzo spat out, despite already knowing who was in front of him.

“Me.” Sombra’s smirk was unwavering, even as she stared down one of the most powerful people on the planet. “You already know my name. How’s it been, Hanzo? Was the date good? Did you get the tea incident out of your mind?”

“Cut to the chase.” The CEO ordered.

Sighing, Sombra plopped down on the sofa, inviting Hanzo to sit down with her. “You’re no fun. So, you’re dating Jesse now, which is perfect for me.” She pulled out her phone, showing him an application. “I call this the Sombra Bomb 5.0, namely because you’re the fifth corporation I’ve done this to. With a few taps, I could destroy your entire life. Ruin your finances for the foreseeable future.”

“You’d put Jesse out of a job.” Hanzo countered. “And many other people.”

“Not exactly. See, the CEO of Shimada Technologies can be replaced and Jesse still keeps his job, even if their CEO turned out to be the former head of the Shimada-gumi.”

That name. Hanzo remained stoic, however. “I was not the head of the Shimada-gumi. I know we share similar names, but-”

“Like  _ I’m _ falling for that.” Sombra sat up, showing him pictures from back when he was the clan leader. “I know lots of things about lots of people. And don’t try smashing the phone, because I have backups.”

“What’s your plan, then?” Hanzo cooly interrogated to the best of his ability. “What’s stopping you from running me into the ground?”

The smile on Sombra’s face was unwavering. “One strawberry ice cream cone.”

* * *

“I can’t believe it.” Hanzo rested his head in his hands at the ice cream shop. The two were sitting at a metallic table outside, staring out the balcony. “The entire fate of my company rests in the hands of an  _ ice cream cone _ .”

“Told you already,” Sombra corrected as she took another lick of the ice cream. “It’d only be your life I’m ruining. But yeah, I’ll go out on a limb here and say Shimada Tech. would take a few falls if you went out. Also, you didn’t have to take me to the most expensive parlor in town, any old one could do.”

Hanzo side-eyed the bushes outside. He could barely make out someone with a camera behind, focusing just on his image. “Genji likes the ice cream here. I figured you might. So, are you going to destroy the Sombra Bomb 5.0?”

“What? I said I wouldn’t activate it if you gave me the ice cream. It’ll still be out there, though.” Sombra wagged her finger at the nonplussed CEO. “But I’ll only keep it as a last resort. Like if you’re an ass to Jesse.”

Hanzo pinched his nose and sighed. There seemed to be a recurring theme of Jesse’s relatives threatening him if he was a bad partner. Did he truly have anything to worry about? All he had to do was be nice to Jesse, right?

Another thought presented itself in his mind - what if there was an unwritten code for romance? One everyone was expected to know, but he didn’t? What would become of him, then?

There was no time for that. Putting on a smile, Hanzo tried his best to fool the hacker into believing everything had fallen into place. “Of course. There is nothing to worry about.”

* * *

  
When Sombra and Hanzo finally returned, Jesse was lounging on the couch, now dressed in some old, almost too tight t-shirt and sweatpants. Jesse managed to pull it off quite nicely, but how could he not afford better clothes to wear? Or was this a cultural thing he wasn’t aware of?

“Hey.” Jesse greeted with a slight wave. “You okay with sharing a bed with me? I don’t really have friends who stay over, so we don’t have a guest room.”

“Of course.” Hanzo blurted out, not knowing how to stop himself. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Perfect! Bathroom’s all yours. Cabinet inside has all you need.”

Hanzo opened the door to the bathroom. So far it didn’t look too bad - there was the aforementioned cabinet to his left, followed by the sink and toilet as he proceeded further.  On his right was a bathtub, with the showerhead. Hanzo opened the cabinet and looked at the insides - there were spare toothbrushes and towels and whatnot, but Hanzo could still see the sale stickers on them.

With toiletries taken care of, Hanzo slowly stripped himself, hanging his clothes on the nearby hooks. There was a feeling of unease and dread as he slowly opened the door to the shower.

Outside, Jesse had settled into the couch with his phone, ignoring Sombra as she lifted up the chaise portion. She began throwing the blankets inside on him to garner a reaction until Jesse resembled a very large mound, unreactive nonetheless.

“Yo, Jess. I’m pulling the bed out.” Making a sound of acknowledgement, the mound stuck his legs out as Sombra pulled out the rest of the bed from underneath until it snapped into place.

The slam of the door revealed Hanzo in a hastily pulled on shirt and pants. Sombra looked back, but ignored him while her brother threw off her blankets.

“Jesse? I think there’s a problem with your shower.”

Jesse paused, before making an “Ah.” of understanding. “The mold.”

“The mold.” Sombra echoed.

“The mold?” Hanzo asked, incredulous at the idea of a dirty bathroom. “You have mold?! That  _ hideous _ black thing in your bathroom is mold?”

“We’ve tried cleaning it out.” Sombra explained. “Nothing short of serious chemicals can keep it from coming back, so we’ve just given up on taking baths.” 

Hanzo wasn’t a stranger to showers - he wasn’t oblivious to everything, but he still leaned towards taking baths. Nonetheless, there he was with the water running down his back. He stood more towards the shower curtain, trying to avoid the mold between the wall and the bathtub.

Was it like this in every apartment in this building, or just Jesse’s? Hanzo couldn’t imagine living in such squalor every day, not with his life of luxury. It was a problem for him to comprehend Jesse’s living style.

The hot water was a tad bit too hot for his liking, but Jesse had told him the water was either too hot or too cold. So there was that too, but Hanzo stomached the burning feeling running down his back. He’d get used to it eventually.

And suddenly, the water went from hot to cold, like someone had dumped a bucket of ice on him. Puzzled, the man turned the handle as hot as it could, awaiting the all-too familiar feeling of scalding water. But the temperature remained almost frigid, leaving him shaking. Slamming his hand on the handle to shut it off, the shivering man stepped out to dry himself off with the towel. Thankfully they had a hairdryer - Shimada Tech branded, which was a bit endearing. How amusing, dating the CEO who designed your hairdryer. Come to think of it, how many of Jesse’s appliances were branded with his name?

Jesse was still on his phone when Hanzo stumbled out. “Shower give you trouble?”

“Your shower is...broken. The water doesn’t seem to heat up anymore.”

Standing up, the cowboy made his way into the bathroom, turning the shower on and feeling the water. “Ah. Heater’s run out.”

“You water heater  _ runs out _ ? Have you not contacted the owner about this?!”

Jesse blinked, trying to make sense of Hanzo’s frustration. “Uh, yeah. But she’s too much of a cheapskate to actually fix it, so we deal with it.”

Before Hanzo could say anything, he spotted Sombra within her room, apparently spying on their conversation. Her finger was going across her mouth, the sign for “Don’t say anything!”. The Asian man let out a contemplative “I see” as he pondered deep in thought.

He was going to have some work to do.

* * *

That night, as Hanzo lay in bed with Jesse, his mind was running over with many ideas and solutions to Jesse’s problem. Could he buy the building out and renovate it? Would that be viable in the long run?

A ruffling sound was heard as Jesse turned over in his sleep, latching right onto the CEO like he was a gigantic teddy bear. That would be fine if Jesse hadn’t been facing towards him. Now he had to deal with feeling his boyfriend’s crotch against his thigh.

Weird. It felt so odd to call Jesse his boyfriend. Especially since he was the CEO of the company both of them worked at. On second thought, maybe he could tolerate having Jesse latch onto him like this, if that was what boyfriends did.

After a while, Hanzo cautiously moved his hands, wrapping them around the larger frame of the cowboy like he was hugging them. Was this what they called...cuddling? Jesse shifted about and Hanzo’s breath hitched.

“Gah…” Jesse’s eyes blinked open, rubbing them. “Hanzo? What’s going on?”

“Ah, I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you, but you-”

“Latched onto you? Naw, I should be the one sorry. It’s been a habit of mine since I was young, never knew why. I guess you’re lucky I’m a light sleeper, would be worse if I didn’t wake up.”

“What a coincidence, I’m a light sleeper as well.” Hanzo let out a soft laugh. “We have more in common than we thought.”

“You tell me. Dad’s a huge snorer, he could wake me up whenever he’s sleeping. If ya want, I can sleep on the floor so I don’t-”

Hanzo shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. I...must admit I liked it, actually.”

The arms rewrapped themselves around Hanzo, who turned to face his lover. “Then in that case, don’t mind if I do.”

As he inched closer, the CEO tried wrapping his arms around Jesse and copying him, but instead settled for having his right arm on Jesse’s left side, and keeping it that way. The room was happily silent for a few minutes.

“Ah...I’m not doing anything bad, am I? Is it fine, or...?”

“Fine by me as long as you’re okay with it.” Jesse smiled at his lover. “Don’t be afraid to tell me if anything’s wrong. You’re my guest tonight.”

“I cannot wait until you get to stay a night with Genji and I.” Yawning, Hanzo pecked him on the nose one last time. “Good night.”

“Night.”

* * *

Hanzo didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he did wake, Jesse was gone. Sitting up, he entered the main room of the apartment, where the bathroom door was closed and Sombra was still on her couch, on her phone like usual.

“Hey.” She greeted, the all knowing smirk on her face directed right at him. “Have a good sleep?”

Something about Sombra’s look seemed off. Incredibly off. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked.

“Let’s just say...I saw things I shouldn’t have _. _ At least I have more blackmail, so thank you for that. From the bottom of my heart.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Long story short?  _ I know who’s been naughty. _ ”

* * *

“Genji! I’m home!” Hanzo announced. It was odd, coming back after spending a night at Jesse’s and a day at work.  His apartment was a stark difference from Jesse’s more humble abode, and part of him started to sorely miss it...even if the shower had mold and the hot water ran out halfway through.

On second thought, maybe here was better.

“Perfect! Did you cuddle? Who was the big spoon? Who was the little spoon? Give me the  _ deets _ , brother! Also I’d like the internet back.”

“Please, speak in something I can understand.” Entering the room, Hanzo instantly turned up his nose. “What is that smell?! What on earth have you been doing here?” His hands rushed to the window, opening it and letting the stale air out, as well as the scent of ramen and what other snacks his brother had. “Clean your room at once. Then I’ll give you the wifi password.”

“I just ate in here, maybe it’s that.” Sighing, Genji picked up the various cups and emptied them into a trash bag.  Dumping it into the garbage outside, Genji rushed back to his room, eager to be able to game again. “Can you give me the wifi password now?”

Hanzo sat down at Genji’s computer, clicking on the internet icon. “Watch very closely. Genji. Is. The. Best.” He typed each word out in slow motion in the view of his brother. “All lowercase. No spaces.”

The green-haired man’s mouth was wide open. “No way. You’re sick.”

“And the best part is?” Standing up, Hanzo left his brother’s room, chuckling to himself. “No one will believe you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a penthouse and an apartment building to buy. I think it’s time Jesse receives an upgrade to his living space.”

Genji blinked a few times as he tried to comprehend what Hanzo just said. Out of his mouth came a word he hadn’t used in years, not since a dreadful event that caused him and his brother to flee to America.

  
“... _ N-NANI?!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter:
> 
> Hana sighed as she exited the bathroom. No matter how many times one could wash their face, she still felt her eyes drooping. Maybe it was better if she hadn’t stayed up all night streaming a horror game. Was it really worth it, lying in bed haunted by jumpscares and memories of what you did in middle school?
> 
> As she turned the corner, she saw Hanzo, and that was enough to make her attentive for the next few minutes as he waved her over. “Hana. Please, we need to talk.”
> 
> The statement alone was enough to truly wake her up.
> 
> “Uh...yeah, sure. What did you want to talk about?” She asked, a very forced smile on her face as the pit on her stomach deepened.
> 
> “Is it true that you were in Hero of my Storm?”
> 
> The sweat wasn’t going away. “Yeah? Why?”
> 
> “Oh, no, I was just checking. It was a bit of a shock seeing your face in a movie theatre.”
> 
> The Korean suddenly had a literal flashback to the last time she was in Busan. Her face plastered over Nano Cola advertisements, commercials with her voiceover, trains that held those trademark pink triangles -
> 
> “Hana? Are you okay?”
> 
> Shaking her head, the younger woman quickly got rid of her thoughts. “Wha? Sorry, just spaced out a little. I think maybe it’s best if you just stay away from Korea.”
> 
> Tilting his head in confusion, Hanzo gave a bit of a funny stare. “Physically, or-”
> 
> “Just in general. I gotta get back to work, bye!”
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Huge thanks to Reaplet and Arachnida for betas!

**Author's Note:**

> And so starts the CEO AU. 
> 
> Also just saying, I have no idea what it's actually like in an office, so if there's any glaring misconceptions please let me know!


End file.
